Weird World
by Scarpaw
Summary: Sometimes, Brittany just has to question her brother's logic... Take's place between Siren Affect and Siren's Plea again


Hey guys! It's Scarpaw here with another short story for my Siren's series! I hope you guys like it! ^-^

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

_**Weird World**_

She tossed and turned in her bed, but she couldn't get to sleep. How could she, when she kept hearing that infernal noise?

Brittany sat up in bed, letting out a small grumble. Who was up at this hour was beyond her. She already heard Drew and Doc- I mean, 'Mom' and 'Dad' go to bed already, and Zak and Fisk had gone to bed at the same time as her. That left nobody to be up. Yet, somebody was up.

Letting out another grumble as the noise persisted; Brittany swung her legs out of bed, and left her room. She was wearing a pair of pajamas snatched from her house before they left for good. The pants were a light blue and the long sleeve top was white that was perfect for this cold weather right now.

She trotted down the hall, following the noise, cursing her hearing. As she was a Siren, and technically an 'animal' she had better hearing than normal humans. So, of course, that explains the reason why she was getting so irritated by the noise she kept hearing. The noise, apparently, only _she_ could hear.

As she trotted down the hall, she found herself being led by the noise to a place she hadn't ventured to before in the house. True, she didn't know the house that well, and wasn't officially given the 'grand' tour, but she knew for sure that she had never seen this hallway before… Or had she? Brittany was getting confused.

With a sigh Brittany continued her trek down to find the source of the noise. Once she found it, she'd finally be able to actually get some sleep.

Finally, Brittany found a door that she assumed the sound was coming from. It was where the sound was currently the loudest, and she was pretty sure she could hear somebody else behind the door.

She opened the door, and saw two boys jump as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Not quite it, but it was close.

"Zak?!"

"Brittany?!"

"Ishmur?!"

"What are you doing here?" Zak and Brittany asked at the same time, pointing at the other.

"What me?!" They responded, fingers turning towards themselves with angry glares. "I asked you first!" And the fingers went back to pointing at the other.

"You first," They ordered, then glared at the other furiously. "No, you!" Letting out growls, they glared at the other, before Brittany finally realized that her new brother was watching something.

"What's that?" She asked. A harmless question, and Zak immediately went to hide the TV show he was watching, nervous all of a sudden. Odd. To Brittany that was a red flag that told her that Zak was watching something that he shouldn't be.

"Come on," She pressed. "It can't be that bad!" When her brother still refused to budge, she played the innocent little sister card.

"Come on!" She whined, practically begging. "I won't tell Mom and Dad! Promise!" Zak seemed to look at her hesitantly before glancing over at Fisk, who shrugged, then back at his sister, as if he was deciding something serious.

"Promise?" Zak asked her suspiciously, and Brittany nodded.

"Promise!" Brittany replied, smile on her face, and Zak sighed and nodded.

"I'm watching _Weird World_," Zak confided his sister. Brittany was confused. Weird World? What was 'Weird World'? She had never heard of it before.

She told Zak this, and he was aghast. Brittany had never heard of Weird World? That had to be some sort of crime to society.

"Are you kidding me Brittany?" Zak had to make sure, he just had to make sure.

"I am not." Brittany told her brother. "I've never heard of 'Weird World'." That _definitely_ had to be a crime against society.

"Weird World is this totally awesome show made by V.V. Argost and…" But the rest of Zak's explanation of his favorite TV show went to deaf ears as Brittany focused on where she had heard that name before she realized where she had heard it before.

"Argost," Brittany said, interrupting Zak's tirade, "Isn't he that man your parents said that was after Kur as well, the evil one? The one who wants to take over the world using cryptids with Kur's power?" Zak sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah…" He admitted reluctantly.

"Then why are you watching his show?" Brittany asked, stopping Zak from finishing whatever he was saying. "Surely Mom and Dad don't approve!" Zak laughed sheepishly, and then Brittany realized it.

"They don't know, do they?" She deduced, and Zak nodded, but gave her a glare.

"Don't tell!" Zak said. "You promised, remember?" Brittany sighed and nodded.

"But why are you watching it in the first place?" She asked, and Zak smiled.

"Because it's…" Zak trailed off, probably finding a good excuse. He obviously came up with a good one, because he started talking again. "Research!"

"Research?" Brittany cocked her head to the side, confused. "How is it research?" Zak smiled.

"Easy!" He smiled brightly. "By watching Weird World, we're able to keep up to date on what Argost knows!" Brittany didn't seem to buy it.

"If you say so…" She replied skeptically. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Night Zak." Before she could move, Zak had latched onto her wrist.

"Wait," He stopped her.

"What?" She asked, stopping. Zak smiled, and Brittany was suspicious.

"Stay," He asked, a pleading look on his face. "Just… watch a few episodes. You won't be disappointed." Brittany still didn't buy it.

"I don't know…" Brittany replied, but in one great tug with such strength Brittany didn't know Zak possessed, she was yanked up onto her brother's lap, head facing the TV.

"Come on," Zak said, his head popping over his sister's shoulder. "What's the harm?"

And that's how Brittany's found herself watching a marathon of Weird World with Zak, Fisk, and she thought she saw Komodo as well.

Before too long, Zak and Brittany fell asleep where they were at, watching Weird World.

And that's how Drew and Doc found their kids in the morning, Weird World still running- Brittany and Zak asleep with Brittany on Zak's lap.

With a small chuckle Doc turned the TV off and Drew and Doc decided to let Zak off the hook for watching Weird World.

This time.

_**The End!**_

I hope you guys liked it. I had gotten requests for more family bonding one shots after I published **Dance Zak, Dance!** so I decided to procure this one for you guys. I have more one-shots planned as well as a two-shot, and a whole mini-series of one shots wrapped up with a multi-chaptered story.

Until next time, Scarpaw!


End file.
